The Original Wife Part 2
by melindawhitlock
Summary: Sequel to the Original Wife.You asked for it so here you go. What will Bella do when the unthinkable happens. Who will she turn to? Read and find out. Rated M for language and maybe some lemons.
1. Off To Forks

**AN: Hello people! By popular demand, here is the sequel for "The Original Wife". I have not decided if I am going to go completely along with the show or not. The first few chapters are going to go along with what TD has already done. Side note: I am so not happy about Kol dying, but what can I do.**

**I own nothing but so wish I did!**

**BPOV**

The last few months have been fucking crazy! After all the bullshit with Edward and Alice, I finally had my Kol back. Everything was great, untill Bekah killed the damn doppelgänger and she was turned into a vampire. Good riddance if you ask me! After all that happened, all fucking hell broke loose. THe five sent a fucking hunter here, Elena killed him and her fucking brother started getting the mark himself. Stefan lost his ever loving mind because Elena was "sired" to Damon. (Total bullshit if you ask me but whatever helps them sleep at night. Personally, Damon is hot so there are worst people to be sired to.) Now everyone wants to find the fucking cure! Are they insane!?

I am sitting in the livingroom with Kol and Klaus as they argue once again about this shit. I mentally roll my eyes and in.

"Nik, please listen to me. If you get the cure, you have to wake Silas! You don't want that. If you think Mikael was bad, you haven't seen shit!" Kol yells for what feel like the thousandth time. Kol and I have tried to talk him out of this since the very beginning.

"I know you want more hybrids, Nik, but think about what you will have to go through to get them. The risk isn't worth it. Look, Kol and I ran with some witches back in the day. From what we were told, if you raise him, no mythical creature is safe; werewolf, vampire, cold one, witch, shape shifter, doppelgänger, NO ONE!" I plead again.

"Don't worry your pretty little head dear sister, I know what I am doing." Klaus says with a smug expression on his face and walks out. I let out a loud sign and sit back on the couch. I let my head fall in to my hands and try not to let what is about to happen bother me. Kol sits beside me and pulls me to him. He nuzzles my hair only to place a soft kiss on top of my head.

"What are we going to do Kol? We can't let any of them do this." I ask him. I don't want to admit it but I am actually terrified about what is going on.

"I don't know sweetheart. I know one thing though, we can't let this happen. I need you and Jaz to go back to Forks and talk to Carlisle. He has been around almost as long as we have. He may know something we don't. Maybe he can tell us hoe to stop this shit."

"Should we tell them we know where the cure is?" I ask. When we were running with the witches, we actually saw a finished mark. We know where it is, we just aren't dumb enough to go and get it.

"No, we need to keep all of our cards close to our chests for now. Don't even tell Jasper." He says into my hair. I nod and curl farther into his side. I hope we can get through this.

* * *

A few hours later, Jasper and I are in the air on our way back to frozen, wet hell.

_Never thought I would be coming back to this place._ I though to myself.

Jasper grabs my hand and gives it a small squeeze. He doesn't want to go anymore than I do. We both have a feeling that something is going to happen, we just don't know what yet.

We finally arrive and the small airport in Port Angels. We get our bags and walk over to the car rental place. We get a black Caddy SUV and set our bags in the back. Jasper gets in the driver seat and we head over to the Cullens. Being back here is kind of bitter/sweet. I really don't like all the rain and shit but I really miss Em. I even kind of miss Rose.

We called them after all the stuff that happened with Eddie and Alice. We explained what the did and that we had to kill them. They understood what we did what we did. Esme still wont talk to us but I'm perfectly ok with that. I don't really need another crazy mother coming after me.

We pull into the driveway and park inside the garage. Before I could even move, I was being pull out of the car by Emmett. After all that happened me and Em had a long talk and worked everything out. He knew that I would have killed him but I would have been sad after.

"Em.. can't breathe.. still soft... bones can break." I breathlessly get out.

"Sorry Bells. I'm just excited to see you. Please don't hurt me." He says shyly after setting me down. I reach up on my tip toes and kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't tell Kol I did that. He has quite the temper." I wink at him and walk into the house with Emmet's arm thrown over my shoulder. I look back and see Jasper talking to Rose. He really has missed his "twin".

We walk into the livingroom and see Carlisle in the livingroom standing near the windows. I walk over to him and see that he is watching Esmé outside tending to her roses.

"I see Esmé still won't be in the same room as us." Jasper says walking up next to us.

"yes, I truly am sorry about that. She seems to still think there was another way to have handled everything without them having had to die. So, what can i do for you 2?" Carlisle says with a voice that sounds far away.

We all sit around the room, while Jazz and i explain everything. They gasp at all the appropriate parts and are silent at all the others. I know Rose wants to find a way to get the cure and shut her down quickly saying that it wont work on cold ones. Now, that is a lie but she doesn't need to know about that.

"I'm afraid I can't help you but I think Eleazar can. I will give him a call while you get settled into your rooms. You know where they are."

"Oh, we thought it would be better if we stayed in a hotel in PA. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable, plus not really that good of a feeling with the puppies running around." Jasper explains.

"Oh, very well then. I will give him a call now and see you both in the morning. " And with that, we were dismissed. We get up and walk out to the car. The only though I have is that I hope this all works out.

**AN: First chapter down. What do you think? Is Carlisle up to something? Only time will tell. Until then,**

**Laters baby!**

**Mel**


	2. Game Over

**AN: I know, 2 chapters in one day. This has been in my head for weeks and I had to get it out. I will be finishing all my stories but this was just getting on my nerves.**

**I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

4 days! _4 fucking days! _We have been here for 4 days waiting for Eleazar to figure shit out! I'm starting to get really inpatient; as is Jasper. I don't know how much longer I will be able to stay here. My chest hurts and I really miss Kol.

"What in the fuck is taking so long. We need to get back to Mystic Falls. I have a bad feeling something is going on here and I don't like it. I growl out as my phone starts playing "Hungry Like A Wolf" Great, what else could be going on.

"Yes Nik."

"You need to come home. Kol has gone bat shit crazy. He almost staked Beka with a white oak stake, he has stopped me from getting Jeremy to finish his mark, which means he has killed a SHIT load of even compelled Damon to kill Jeremy. No one can get through to him but you. He is walking around with Ric's stake. I don't know what else to do." Klaus blurts out in one breath. I look over at Jasper with real fear in my eyes. We leave for 4 DAYS and all hell breaks loose.

"Ok, I will be there as soon as I can. Try and keep an eye on him Niklaus. If anything happens to him, I will kill everyone." I hang up the phone and start shaking. The last time he went nuts like this was when we went to England in the 1880's. They still don't know who Jack the Ripper was.

"Izzy, run. That will be the quickest way there. I will be on the first flight out of here after I talk to Carlisle." Jasper explains. I just nod my head and take off into the woods. I know I am going to have t break the treaty to get to where I need to be, but the wolves don't know about my kind. I haul ass through La Push and pass who I think are Paul and Jacob. They give chase but they can't compete with me.

It takes me about 8 hours of running like I have never ran before to get there. I head straight to the mansion and don't see anyone there. I take my phone out of my pocket and dial Nik's number.

"Izzy?" I hear Nik say.

"Where the fuck are you and Kol at? I'm at the mansion and no one is here!" I quickly ask.

"I am headed to the Gilbert place now. He went looking for Elena and Jeremy. Something about getting rid of the mark." Nik explains. I start running to the Gilberts and stop dead in my tracks. I watch Kol kick in the front door and walk in. We go to walk in but stop because we haven't been invited.

"Kol? Baby, where are you at? Are you OK?" I shout into the house only to hear a fight going on upstairs. I swear if something happens to him, I will kill everyone. I start to worry when everything become quite .

I see someone coming down the stairs and sigh in relief that it is Kol dragging Jeremy down the stairs. Kol picked Jeremy up by the hair and ordered Jeremy to invite me into the house. When he refused he broke is wrist and ordered him again.

"FINE! Izzy... you may come in."

I walk in and check Kol over for injuries. After I see that he is ok, I slap the shit out of him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? He could've killed you!" I yell at him. He looks at me stunned for a second and then starts to walk away. I watch as he strapped Jeremy down to the table and gets the clever.

"I can't kill him and have him haunting me. So, I think I'm going to cut his mark off so that we wont have to worry about this anymore. Only problem is, I forgot which arm so I am going to have to cut them both off. " I watch as he brings the clever up, on its way down I hit the ground. I feel like my head was getting ready to split in half. Kol crawls over to me and takes me in his arms.

"Izzy! Baby, what's wrong? Sweetheart, talk to me." Kol tries to console me but I was flung from his arms and hit the far wall in the livingroom.

"NO!" Kol screams. I watch as everything slows down. Bonnie walks in the back door and hits Kol with the same spell that she used on me. I get up to go help but find that I am trapped.I watch in terror as Elena walks in with a healing hole in her stomach and releases Jeremy.

"Invite Kol in Jer, I have a plan." Bonnie orders. As soon as Nik is in the door he is thrown in the room with me.I try to get to Kol again but the barrier wont let me.

I look and see that Kol is still on the ground writhing in pain. I realize what was going to happen a split second before Klaus does. Jeremy reaches into Kols coat and pull out the white oak stake.

"Any last words?" The soon to be dead hunter asks. Kol looks over at me with tears in his eyes.

"Jeg elsker deg min kone. Ikke noen gang glemme det. Du vil ikke bli med meg, men jeg vil alltid se deg fra den andre siden. Ta Klaus til hvor det er. Vær trygg min kjærlighet." _(I love you my wife. Do not ever forget that. You will not be joining me but I will always watch you from the other side. Take Klaus to where it is. Be safe my love.) _Kol says to me just as Jeremy drives the stake through his heart.

"NO!" Klaus and I both scream as I start beating on the barrier, trying to find a way out. I watch as the love of my life burns to death. I fall to my knees and wait for death to take me as well. Then I remember what he said and smile at the charred form of my husband and start laughing like a crazy person. I watch as Jeremy takes the stake out of Kols chest, where he places it on the table. He pulls Elena intohis arms and gives her a hug while I watch all three walk to the front door. I blur over to where the witch is and see that she has a smug smile on her face.

"You have no idea what you have just done you stupid bitch. If it takes me the rest of forever, I will paint this room with all of your blood." I growl at her.

"Your forever wont be much longer. Kol turned you, you will be dead soon." Elena pipes in. I look at all of them and smile. They are right, but I feel fine. I start realizing what Kol did. I look over at Kol's body and shake my head.

"You son of a bitch. You separated our blood from each other." I mumble only loud enough for Nik to hear. I look over at him and he is smiling like a crazy person right along with me.

"You heard what he told me right Nik?" I ask turning back to the people who just moved up on my hit list.

"I sure did, sister." Klaus says.

"Looks like my husband was on step ahead of you. I guess he figured out what was going to happen. He told me I wont be joining him; which means, I WONT DIE! You better pray to whomever you believe in that I don't get out of here, because when I do, you are all fucking dead," I growl looking all of them in the eyes.

"You have no idea what we are capable of." Klaus comes over to me and pulls me into his chest.

"Wrong, you don't know what I am capable of." Bonnie says as we watch them all walk out the door.

I pull away from Klaus and go sit by the barrier, getting as close to Kol as I can. That is when I notice their first mistake. They left the stake on the table. I smile and only think of one thing.

_**GAME FUCKING OVER!**_

**AN: Chapter 2 down. I almost cried writing this chapter. I was almost ready to boycott the show after Kol died, but then I remember Klaus is still around so I will still watch it. LOL. Untill next time people!**

**Laters Baby!**

**Mel**


	3. Bite Me

**AN: I know I am spoiling you with 3 chapters in one day but this is just how my mind been asked by a few people about doing the Caroline/Tyler/Klaus part of the show and here it is, of course with my sweet little Bella thrown in. LOL. See you at the bottom.**

**I own nothing but why did Kol have to DIE!?**

**BPOV**

It has been about a day since the fuckers left us here. I haven't moved for my spot and Klaus wont stop pacing.

"You will wear a hole into the carpet if you don't quit. We aren't going to get out of here any faster. If I had to guess, the Bennett bitch probably sealed the curse with the new moon. We are stuck here for at least another day or so." I grumble at him. I look back over at Kol and start crying again. I can't believe I lost him. I always thought that if one goes the other wouldn't be far behind. I can't even think about continuing on without him.

"Well, don't the 2 of you look pathetic." Tyler says, leaning against the door frame. I look over at him and he has a shit eating smile on his face. This fucker thinks he won.

"We only look like that until this fucking spell wears off, then we will look a lot different. Perhaps we will look more pissed off, or may we won't look like anything after I gauge your fucking eyes out with tooth picks." I sneer at him.

"Oh, I don't have to worry about that. The other will be back before then. I can't wait to get my hands on the cure and shove it down your throat and make you mortal so I can kill you. I haven't figured out how yet, but oh, it will be fun." Tyler tells us.

"Might I suggest drowning. There is nothing like the feeling of someone fighting for their lives, fighting for something so small as human breath. I know your mother fought like hell. BUT I WAS STRONGER!" Klaus say to him. Yeah that wiped that smartass smirk off of his face.

"Just get the fuck out of here Tyler. If you are here when this spell breaks, I will not be held accountable for what will happen." I growl at him. I just want to get the free of this room and take my husband somewhere to give him a proper burial.

Tyler walks away from us and into the kitchen. He looked over at Kol and gave a small laugh. He poked him with the toe of his shoe and laughed again. I growled at him to get away for my Kol. As he was getting a drink Caroline walked in.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" She asked Tyler.

"Gloating. They are stuck in there and I am going to stay here for every second of his fucking miserable life till I can kill him myself." Tyler holds his cup up to us and take his shot.

"Do not stoop to his level Tyler. Nither of them are worth it." Caroline says.

"Fuck you Blondie! I wasn't even apart of this shit. Now, your friends have killed the love of my life, so by default, all of you will die." I stand up beside my brother-in-law and look them in the eyes.

"Oh, you may not have had a direct hand in this but being married to that thing, makes you guilty by association. Now, if we are going to stay here, it needs to be straightened up. Let's start with this charred body on the floor." Caroline walks over to the cabinet and pulls out a table-cloth.

"Don't you fucking touch him." I snarl.

"Calm down, we are just covering him up." Tyler bites back as the unfold the cloth and cover Kols body.

"How you quickly forget that I am the one that saved Tyler from having to change every damn month. How it was me your mother let into her home to save her princess. Fuck, yes I killed Tyler mother, but your friends killed my brother. We are even. Call the witch and get us out of here." Klaus says.

"I will never help you or that bitch that you call a sister-in-law. You killed his _mother_ and let's not forget that is where _Jenna _lived before you will her too." She gave a small laugh as she walked to the barrier. " You know what, I am not going to do this with either of you. You are worth the calories that I will lose talking to you." Caroline says. I have had enough of this little bitch and her mouth. I stand up and blur over to the wooden lamp. I shove it through the barrier and right into Carolines stomach and bring her in the room with us.

"Klaus, do my a favor. Bite her and let see how well Tyler does when the love of _HIS _life is taken away from him. Let him feel the pain that I feel now." I throw her over into Klaus' arms. He smiles and bite into her neck.

"NO!" Tyler screams and runs over to the invisible wall and stops. After Klaus throws her down, I look to Tyler and see hurt, fear and pain in his eyes,

"Now, that was worth the calories." Klaus says with a smile. I pick Caroline up and fling her over to Tyler. Tyler walks her over to the couch as she start freaking out.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! I'm going to die." SHe starts whining. I lean against the wall frame and look at the couple that soon will be no more.

"Caroline, look at me. I know how to fix this." Tyler says. I snort and shake my head.

"There is no way to fix this unless you get him to give me his blood." Caroline cries.

"I will fix this." Tyler stands up and looks at us. "She will die if you don't heal her."

I look at Nik and smile. Klaus nods his head and bites his wrist. "OK, convince us that she deserves to live. If we don't agree, then well, lets figure that out when it happens."

"Is this what you want. To show me that I am weak, fine, I am nothing. I am weak and stupid, now save her. Please." Nik looks at me and I shake my head no.

"Ah, I didn't catch that last park. Did you Izzy?"

"Nope, all I heard was the Charlie Brown teacher. Wha wha wha wha." I say with a smile. I walk over to Nik and run my fingers over his wrist and lick the blood off of my finger."Damn Nik, you taste good."

"I think you are just talking out of the side of your neck Tyler. I mean, a few hours ago you called us pathetic and was planing on how to kill us. WHich I think you will still do because you want to go out with a bang. What do you think Nik?" I look at him and he is looking in my eyes with an emotion I can't place.

"I think you are right Iz. Would you like to try again, mate?"

"I will do what ever you want. I will be your slave again. Just, please, help her. Save her life." Tyler looks like he is about to cry.

"No." We growl at the same time.

"Did your friends think twice about killing Kol? I sat by and watched my _HUSBAND_ be killed and no on even batted an eye." I tell him.

Tyler looked over at Caroline and picked her up. He sat her barely into the room with us and stepped back.

"Fine, you wont help her, but I will not watch her die. I love you Caroline." Tyler said right before he walked out.

Klaus picker her up and put her on the sofa. Her breathing was starting to get labored and she wasn't looking to go. Nik wouldn't even look at her and I stood over by Kol again.

"If you don't give me your blood I will die." She rasped out.

"Then you will die and everyone will have learned not to cross us." I tell her leaning over the couch.

"How could you do this to us?" SHe asked.

"We are a 1000 years old, call it boredom or maybe we are just pure evil." Nik says.

"No, I don't believe that. I think it is because you both are hurt, which means somewhere deep inside of you, there is a piece that is human." She whispers.

Nik walks over to her and sits on the table while I sta behind the couch.

"How can you say that? I have killed so many people close to you that you can't even look at me, much less forgive me." Klaus says, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know that you are in love with me and I saw the way you would look at Kol. You loved him more that I have ever seen anyone love one person, and anyone capable of that kind of love is capable of being saved." She rasped.

"You have lost your mind." I tell her, tears falling down my cheeks. I don't know why I stabbed her. she had nothing to do with Kol dyeing. I look over at Nik and he looks like he is ready to bawl.

"I guess I will neer find out." She starts breathing funny and she starst to convulse.

"Caroline?" Klaus says in a panic. He looks up at me and for once in my life I don't know what to do.

"Give it to her." I tell him. He stands and pulls her up so he can sit behind her. He bites into his wrists and puts it to her lips.

"Come on Caroline, drink." I tell her. She grabs Nik's wrist and starts drinking. I look at Nik and see a sense of relief in his eyes that I have never seen. God, he really is in love with her.

**AN: Another one bites the dust. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! R&R! Till next time.**

**Laters baby!**

**Mel**


	4. The Cure

**AN: Hello everyone! I can't believe all the feedback that I have gotten. You guys are truly awesome. So, here in a new chapter. I am still following the story to the show but add a few twists in for fun. Lol Also, it is really hard to find Aramaic translator so, I will say it is Aramaic but it will really be Latin.**

**I own nothing but really wish they would bring Kol back.**

**BPOV**

Jesus fucking Christ this bitch is annoying! Why on earth did we save her again? Oh yeah, cause Klaus in love with her and we didn't have a choice. She finally gets off the phone with Elena saying she would find the sword.

"Need my help with anything love?" Klaus ask as Caroline picks up her purse.

"Nope." She walks out leaving us alone again.

"I swear Klaus; if you didn't love her, I would rip her head off." I growl at him. I look over at Kol's undisturbed body and wish, once again, I could go over there. This spell needs to hurry up and wear off because I'm losing patience.

"You know they are going to find the sword right?" I ask him.

"Yes dear sister I know. The thing is I know something about the sword that no one else does." He says as the door is flung open. I look over and see Jasper standing there in all his cowboy glory.

"Where the fuck have you been? It doesn't take that long to get from Forks to here on a damn plane!" I yell at him.

"It does when you can't find a direct flight and have a 4 hour layover in Chicago. Where the hell is everyone? I can't even find Bek." He says. Jasper tries to walk in but stops at the door frame. How is that possible, he is a cold one, he doesn't need to be invited in.

"Fuck! Jazz, you can't get in. Great! Wait, call Lucy! She can get you in and see if she can get us out of this _DAMN ROOM!"_ I think I am finally starting to lose my shit. Jasper nods and walks away with his phone to his ear.

I start pacing around the room. Rebekah must have gone with the others to find this damn cure. After about an hour or 2, Caroline and Tyler walk in looking like they won a million dollars.

"Oh, look. It's an orphaned puppy. Can we keep him Klaus? I promise to take care of him!" I jump up and down like a 5-year-old.

"No Izzy, remember what happened to your last pet. I can only cover up so many broken necks before people start to notice that something is going on." He chuckles when I stick my lip out at him.

Tyler looks at me with so much hate that if I actually cared, my feelings would be hurt. I just shrug my shoulders and walk back over to my corner.

"I am just trying to help people find the cure so that I can finally be rid of you. We did find this in the attic of your house though." He pulls Alexander's sword from under a towel.

"And you think that will help your friends get closer to the cure how?" I ask with a bit of venom in my voice.

"Maybe, all I know is that I was looking at it on the way over and found this." He un-wraps the end of the sword to show a bunch of symbols.

"So, what do you think that is?" Klaus asks with a smirk on his face.

"It is crypt text." Everyone looks at Caroline like we can't believe she actually knows. "What? I saw the Di Vinci Code. You move one side to get the code on the other, and with the gift of the internet, we will know what the symbols mean in no time. If either of you would happen to want to help, we would appreciate it."

I walk over to look at the symbols and bust out laughing. They will never find those symbols anywhere.

"Well, unless the gift of the internet can find you an Aramaic to English dictionary at your local Barnes & Nobles. You won't find shit." I tell them.

"What is Aramaic?" Tyler asks. I look over to Caroline and shake my head. _Do people really not learn anything these days?_ I think to myself.

"You really need to get a smarter boyfriend sweetheart." I say over to Caroline. "Aramaic is a dead language. It hasn't been used since biblical time. Even if you had the best dictionary ever made, it could take weeks, maybe even months, before you have enough to decode that thing. Quoque nocens vos non scitis quodam, 'quod loqui hebraice." I say to them. Nik looks at me and laughs.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tyler asks.

"Too bad you do not know someone who speaks Aramaic." Klaus translates for them. Tyler goes and sits beside Caroline and puts the sword down on the table. He rests his arms on his thighs and puts his head in his hands.

"Of course you can speak it." Tyler says.

"We have been around for a thousand years. What do you think?" I snarl at them.

After hours of looking at pictures of the hunters mark and translating, we figured out the map. Caroline called and emailed the map to Rebekah. Jasper was still standing at the door looking in waiting on Lucy to get here.

"Actually it was us." I speak loud enough into the speaker.

"Bells, Nik? You both helped?" Bekah sounded surprised.

"Why do you sound so shocked?"

"You don't want any of us to find the cure and be happy. Why would you help?"

Nik looked over at me. I was over in my corner by Kol's body. "Maybe I figured out the more I stand in the way of what you want, the more I have to lose. I know that you want to be human and want to give the cure to Jasper as well, so you can have blonde babies and grow old together." Nik explains.

"What are you playing at?" Bekah asks.

"He isn't playing at anything Bek. He has sat here with me for the last day and a half while I mourn over Kol. He just wants you to be happy." I tell her before I start crying,

"Thanks Nik."

"Beks, there is one more thing. There is only one dose of the cure so you need to find it before..." Klaus tries to get out before Caroline hangs up on Bekah.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asks.

"That was what the last part of the text said. There is only one dose. Sorry mate." Nik says looking at Tyler. Tyler and Caroline run outside and talk while we sit and wait some more.

Jasper tells us he is meeting Lucy at the grill and will be back as soon as he can. Nik comes over to me and pulls me into his lap and runs his fingers through my hair like he used to do when I was younger. He whispered that we would find a way to bring him back and I lost it.

"There isn't a way Nik. Kol is gone and I will kill every one of them till I feel better. I know he went a little crazy at the end, but they didn't even give me a chance to talk him down." I sob into his chest. I don't know how long we stay like that but we hear Caroline walk back in.

"You can't kill Tyler."

"Not only will I kill him, I have to. We originals have a reputation to uphold." He tells her. I let out a little laugh and shake my head. Nik puts me back on the floor and walks over to Caroline.

"I am not asking you to completely forgive and forget, I am simply asking you to let him live; somewhere far; far away from all of this."

"So he gets to live a happy long life, while he turned all my Hybrids on me. He made it his life's mission to kill me, and you are asking me to let him live. He was only trying to find the cure to use it against me." Nik growls at in her face.

"We all want the cure."

"Not all of us. You don't want it. You are so much like us Caroline. You like being powerful, and fast. You will always have eternal youth and you love it." I tell her, finally getting off of the floor.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to get it anyway, so what does it matter?"

"Even if you got ahold of it, you wouldn't take it. You would give it to Elena or maybe even Stefan, but you wouldn't take it. We are more a lot than you think, Caroline.'" Nik adds.

"Show me. You know how much I love Tyler. I know you can see that I don't want to be like your sister-in-law and lose the love of my existence. Show him the sympathy and kind heartedness that I would show you."

"Sympathy, for Tyler?" Nik looks at me and I nod my head. I know how much it is killing him to watch me mourn over Kol." Tell him to leave town. Tell him to run and run like hell. Tell him to pray that we never find him."

"Yes, of course." Caroline turns around and puts on her jacket. She really thinks that she has won this. If only she knew what I was planning.

"This is the mercy that we are giving him. We will give him a head start, before I kill him." I tell her. She stops and turns to look at me. No one says anything as she walks out to tell Tyler what we said.

I start pacing again, and feel like a caged animal. Jasper comes to the door and tries to come in and walks right up to me. I reach out and touch his cheek. The spell is gone. I run over to Kol and hug him to my body. I will find a way to bring him back. If I don't, I will join him on the other side after I have killed every single person that caused his death. Jasper comes up to me and takes Kol from my arms and we walk out the door to see Caroline on the swing.

"How did yo get out?" She asks as we stop in front of the door.

"It pays to know witches. Jazz, take Kol to the car please; we will be right there." He nods and walks off the porch. I walk over to her and look her in the eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Nik is like a brother to me and I won't hurt someone who he loves."

"You two have done enough." Caroline says.

"Oh, we have done more than enough. We have shown compassion, tolerance, shame, because of you Caroline, because I love you." Klaus says holding her face between his hands. When she says nothing back, he nods his head and walks away. I watch him and turn back to Caroline.

"I know that he can be a monster sometimes and everyone thinks he doesn't have a heart or soul, but he really does care about you. Just remember that when it comes time to actually do something. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and do something with my husband's body." I walk off of the porch and into the backseat of Klaus' SUV with Kol's body.

I will bring him back if it is the last thing I do.

**AN: Another chapter down. I am still trying to decide where to go with this. I don't really want to follow the show too closely but whatever. Lol. Until next time.**

**Later's baby!**

**Mel**


	5. What Do I Do Now?

**AN: Hello again everyone! Welcome back to the world of The Original Wife Part 2. I am still trying to think of a better title but nothing is working out. If you think of one let me know and I will see what happens. So, before this plot bunny kills me, on with the story.**

**I own nothing, but if I did, Kol would never have died.**

**BPOV**

"Where do you want him Iz?" Jasper asks me as he carries Kol into the house.

"Do you still have all the coffins you had them daggered in?" I look over at Nik. He nods his head and he and Jasper take Kol to his coffin. I follow behind them trying to put everything into perspective. I no longer have the love of my life, he is gone and I'm honestly not sure if I can bring him back. The only witch that could even try to bring him back is dead because Klaus ripped her heart out. I really have no one but Jasper now. I mean I know I still have the rest of the Mikaelsons but it will never be the same without Kol here.

Jasper lays Kol in the floor and un-wrapped him from that horrible tablecloth and puts him in his coffin. As he steps away, I step forward and placed a kiss on his burnt forehead.

"I swear, min kjærlighet, (_My love_), I will do everything in my power to bring you back, but for whatever reason that I can't; I will be joining you. I will not live in this world without you." I whisper to him before I turn on my heel and leave the room.

"When do we leave?" Nik asked. I looked at him like he was nuts for a minute, I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. "Kol told you to take me to the cure. When do we leave?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Someone has already grabbed the cure. There is no point in going to it when it will be here soon." I tell him, never looking in his eyes.

"Who do you think got it? If it was Bekah, she would be calling us crying with joy."

"It wasn't Bekah. Just trust me when I say you won't be expecting it." I start to walk to our, _my _room just to have some time to think. I walk in to the room and see all of his things. I walk over to my favorite photo of the two of us and gently lift it into my hands.

"Do you need anything Bells?" Jasper walks up behind and wraps his arms around my waist. He smiles down at the picture that I am holding.

"Yeah, I need my husband back. Can you do that Jasper? Can you raise the dead, because if you can't do that, than you have no use to me?!" I pull away to and turn around to look at the two most important men in my life now. "I have to figure out what the hell I'm going to do now! Kol isn't here anymore and I don't know if I want to be here without him. I was with that man for 1000 years! What the FUCK do I do now?" I cry out and start sobbing. I walk over to the dresser that holds all of his things and just start pulling things out.

"Isabella, what are you doing?" Nik asks me with a worried look on his face.

"Well, he isn't coming back so I am getting rid of his shit. I can't sit here and look at all of this knowing that he isn't coming back." I run my arm on the top of the dresser and knock everything off. I just go on a rampage. I throw his clothes, shoes, cologne and even his hair products in the pile and take it over to the in suite fireplace. I go to take my wedding rings off when I feel a hand stop me. I look and see two sets of blue eyes full of concern looking at me. I lose my steam and fall to my knees. "What do I do without him? I don't know how to be me without Kol. I went without him for 90 years and now I have forever without him. I don't want forever without him." I sob into my hands. I feel Jasper wrap his arms around me and pull me into his lap; while Nik pulled my face from my hands and made me look at him.

"You are going to stop this craziness now. Kol didn't die just so that you could burn his shit and walk out into the sun. He wanted to you to live and figure out how to stop them from this and we will. We will kill every single person that had something to do with Kol's death. After all that is said and done, WE will find a way to bring him back, even if I have to resurrect that bitch that I once called mother to get her to do it. Now, let's put all of his stuff back because you know that he is on the other side right now flipping his shit that his clothes are balled up into the fireplace." Nik jokes and we all stand up. I walk over and start putting Kol's clothes and things back in the dresser and fix everything back to where it was before.

We left shortly and went to the Grill to have a few drinks and try to get my mind off of things. Their friend Matt was working and didn't notice us walk in. We ordered our drinks and started telling different stories about Kol. Nik and I had the most but it was fun watching Jasper react to some of the things Kol and his brothers did. I notice Caroline walk in and tell Matt that he need to go to Elena, something really bad had happened.

I tell Nik and Jasper that I would be right back and follow Matt to the Gilbert house. I heard someone say the Jeremy was dead and that Elena was in denial over it. I felt like this would be the perfect time to make my presence known.

"He isn't dead Stefan, he had his ring on! He will wake up and everything will be ok." Elena said. Neither one noticed that I had walked into the room. You know for vampires, they really aren't that observant.

"Oh honey, he isn't coming back. You see, he was a hunter; that makes him supernatural, the ring won't work. So sorry for your lose." I tell her with so much venom in my voice that it would have scared anyone. They both look over at me and Stefan pushes Elena behind him, like that would stop me from hurting her.

"What the fuck do you want?" Stefan piped in.

"I hear that there is ANOTHER funeral that needs to be arranged. Oh, but just so you know Elena, there isn't any more room in the family plot. Hmmm, where to put the body?" I tap my fingers on my chin and act like I was thinking.

"You will not touch him!" Elena screeched and lounged at me. I grabbed her by her throat and slimed her on the ground. I got in her face and let my fangs elongate. "Now you listen to me you little bitch; YOUR brother took MY life away from me and for that I will make you pay. Everyone that you love will die; everything that you hold dear will be destroyed. You think Nik is bad, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SHIT!" I finally let her go and walk out. I will be back and I will get my revenge for what they did to Kol. They have no idea the beast that they just unleashed.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I have gotten so many messages asking if I was going to bring Kol back. I am kinda going with the show at the moment so I don't know if I will bring him back but believe me, I will try and figure something out. I can't live without Kol man. **

**Later's Baby!**

**Mel**


	6. How Is This Possible?

**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long to be written, my wonderful son has been sick and I just didn't know what to do with this story for a minute but now I have a wonderful idea. Thanks to my wonderful Beta and sister-in-law, thatpanicgirle, I love you twin! So on with the story we go!**

**I own nothing!**

**BPOV**

I put the finishing touches on my prom dress and looked at myself in the full length mirror. If Kol was were here, he would be rolling on the floor laughing at the fact that I am going to a high school prom. I start to think about how I got here.

_~*Flashback*~_

_After leaving Elena's the night of the fire, I decided to go to New York City to see what Rebekah and that wretched doppelgänger were up to. I know knew that Bekah really wanted theat cure but I never thought she would side with the very person that killed, not one, but two of her brothers. I guess desperate times called for desperate measures or some bullshit like that._

_When I saw Katherine give Elijah the cure, I know I had to figure out a way to get convince him to give it to Klaus and I so we could destroy it. Rebekah only thought she wanted to but why would she take it if she couldn't be with Jasper anymore. After that I ran into Elena coming out of a diner after telling off both Salvatore's off. I grabbed her and slammed her up against the alley wall that ran next to the diner._

"_I should kill you now and be done with it but it seems that would be too easy with your emotions cut off. I want you to feel how scared you should be so I will leave you with this; I am coming for you and everyone you "love" till you feel the pain I felt watching Kol burn. Then when your emotions are back on, I will torture you until I have had my fun and then leave you to rot. Enjoy your last days on this earth Elena."_

_I start to walk away when I feel her grab me and push me up against the wall._

"_Now it is my turn. You can kill everyone that I know and I still wouldn't care. So, back the fuck off before you end up like you sadistic fucking husband."_

_She blurred away from me before I could fuck her world up._

_~*Flashback*~_

I was brought out of my thoughts by hearing Caroline complaining that Elena stole her prom dress and that she needed help.

"Could you please go back into your creepy family heirlooms and see what you can dig me out something that is of royal caliber?" She batted her eyes and pleaded.

"Come Caroline, I think I have the perfect dress for you." I said from the door way.

She took in my dress. It was a form-fitting long black dress that showed off my curves and had a red stoned panel in the front that stopped at my knees, and the back was completely out and tied around my neck. I wore a pair of red bottom black pumps with small spikes on them. My jewelry was just a simple black rose necklace and drop earrings, my hair was pulled over to one side with soft curls falling over my shoulder.

"Wow. Izzy, you look amazing." Nik chokes out.

I have never seen him look at me like that before. I looked down and blushed softly. I had butterflies in my stomach at how he looked at me. I shouldn't be feeling this; he is my brother-in-law. Kol is the only love of my life, right?

"Thanks Klaus. Um, come Caroline." I take her to the back room where we have all of our priceless artifacts. I pull her over to the dress I have in mind. It is a cream-colored mermaid dress that has diamonds like stones all over it and one large stone right under the bust.

"Oh My my God! This is beautiful." She practically screamed.

"It should be, it was made for Princess Kate but I couldn't take my eyes off of it. The large stone in the middle is a real diamond along with all the other stones here. So me telling you to be careful is an understatement and trust me, you don't want to know what it cost or how I got it. I expect it back here tomorrow exactly how I lent it to you. If it gets even a little fucked up, I am staking you in the heart. Have a wonderful prom." I left her there with her mouth hanging open.

As I was walking out, I felt Nik close by.

"That was very nice of you, but why?"

"I know what it feels like to be betrayed by someone your thought was your friend," I said.

With that I walk out to Kol's Mustang and drive over to the high school. I parked the car and started walking down the red carpet looking at all the different pictures when one caught my eye. It was of Kol, Bekah and I after we picked her up from school one day. Kol was standing in the middle of us with his arms over both of out our shoulders.

"Oh Kol, what am I going to do without you?"

"You will live sweetheart." I hear from behind me. I turn around and see him standing there in a formal black suit with white pin stripes and black tie.

"How… How is this possible? You are dead. Silas?" I question.

"No honey, it's really me. I have some help coming from the other side so I could talk to you but I don't have long." He reached for me and took my hand. I gasped at his touch and launched myself at him. As his arms closed around me, I started to cry. I pull back slightly and kiss him with everything I have. We break apart and put our foreheads together.

"Isa, you look so beautiful in that dress. If I could, you would be pinned up against a wall and fucked throughly." He says to me with a sexy smirk. "Fru, listen to me. You have to help Bonnie remove the wall to the other side. You have to take her to Silas and do whatever you can to help them. I know it sounds crazy because of how against this we were but it is the only way we can be back together.'

I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but think how crazy he sounded.

"I can't do the Kol, there has to be another way to bring you back. Silas will kill us all if we help him drop the wall."

"There isn't. I have talked to everyone one on this side for a way, but there isn't." He tells me with sad eyes. "I have watched you Isa; I have noticed how my brother keeps looking at you and you him. All the little glances, if we can't do this, if you can't bring me back, I want you to be happy. Do not follow me here. I separated our blood for a reason. If it is Nik that you want, be with him but know that I will always love you honey. Nu, för alltid, ända till slutet av tiden._(Now, forever, till the end of time.)_ With one last kiss, he was gone and I fell to the ground in tears. How the hell could he ask me move on when he is all I have ever known. I will bring him back, but at what cost.

I hear a scream and see Bonnie giving Elena an aneurism. I follow her til she is no longer in the view of the others.

"Bonnie, you need to come with me. We need to find Silas and find a way to drop the wall."

"I know, follow me. I can feel where he is." I was either really stupid or really desperate because I followed her to find the man who could give me back my husband,

**AN: There you go everyone. Please don;t kill me. I promise to update sooner this time. Till then,**

**Laters baby!**

**Mel**


	7. The Deal

**AN: Welcome back everyone! Thanks to my fuck awesome Beta, thatpanicgirle! I love my Twin!**

**I own nothing but lord I want Kol tyed up in my bed.**

**BPOV**

Bonnie and I left the old witch house and started walking home. We both made a deal with the devil himself and said we would help him get the cure back.

"Elijah has it, I saw Katherine give it to him. Go to him and convince him you are Bekah and that you have followed through with the deal; that you acted human for one night. He will give it to you and we will do whatever else is needed," I tell him. Bonnie has been quiet the almost the whole time. She asked for him to show us his true for and I really wish she hadn't. He had burns on his face that would put Freddy Kruger to shame.

After our talk and him telling us why he wants the cure back to begin with, we leave and start to head home.

"Do you really think he is telling us the truth?" Bonnie asks quietly. I don't answer her for a moment trying to get my own thoughts in place.

"I don't know. I mean, I know what he is feeling. If I could find a way to bring Kol back without having to fuck with him, I would everything in my power to make it happen. As it is, this is the only way to bring him back," I tell her with so much grief in my voice at the loss of the only man I have ever loved.

We stay silent after that, just alone in our own thoughts. I start to think about what Kol said to me about Klaus. I don't know how he could ever think that I would move on with anyone, much less Nik. He's always been a brother to me and I could never see him as anything other than that. I shake my head at the thought and stop walking.

"So what's the plan, witchy? "

"I need the tombstone for this whole thing to work, I need to find Katherine and make a deal. After that we will do what we said we would and go from there," Bonnie tells me. I nod my head in agreement and start to walk away.

"Call me if you need anything," I call out behind me and run back to the mansion.

I get out of the shower and throw on a pair of dark skinny jeans, and white wife beater and a pair of Nikes. Not what I would usually wear but whatever. I hear my phone start to ring and run to pick it up.

"Damon Salvatore, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I... We need your help," he starts out. Oh, this just got interesting.

"And what do you need my help with?" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"We are trying to bring back Elena's humanity and she knows that we will never truly hurt her…"

"So you want me to come over and rough her up. Try to get some kind of emotion out of her?" I ask him. If he says yes, then my night truly just got better.

"Yes," he sighs out.

"Be there in 5." I grab my keys and put them, along with my phone, in my pockets. I am so glad I put on running shoes for this. I make it to the boarding house in record time.

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Jasper asks. He has changed out of his suit from the prom and is still talking to Matt.

_I wonder where Bekah is._

"I called her, we need her help," Damon says as he walks over to me and hands me a whiskey.

"Fuck no! There is no way I am going to sit here and watch her torture Elena." Matt screams.

"We need her to help. Elena knows that Stef and I love her and will never truly do anything to cause her harm, Miss. Bella here could care less," Damon explains. He takes my elbow and leads me down to the cells. I smile when I see how weak Elena is. She looks up and sees me. A small smile pulls at my lips as a little fear creeps into her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asks. I look over at Damon and Stefan, they don't look like they want me there anymore but they have no choice. I nod to them and they leave the room.

"Oh, sweetie, you look like shit. Damon called me and asked me to come over and see if you still have a heart." I slam her up against the wall with my hand in her chest. "Looks like I found it."

I start to squeeze it and she start to choke.

"I was told not to kill you, sadly, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun." I pull my hand back out and let her fall to the ground.

"You are so pathetic, you know that?" I tell her.

"I'm pathetic? You are the one that has been following Klaus around like a lost puppy for the last few months. What, did Kol mean so little to you?" She whispers out. I look down at her and I have to say, she caught me off guard. "You scream and cry about Kol being the only love you will ever have and yet, you look at Klaus like the moon sets on his ass. I have heard of keeping it in the family, but this is just too much."

"I would never cross that line with Nik, he is a brother to me, you weak, selfish bitch. I will admit, I have done some shit that would make the Devil blush but I can honestly say I never took the easy road. I never turned it off. I bet that if Damon would have just let you go, you wouldn't last a week as a vampire." I smile to myself as an idea comes into my head. I bend down to where I am right next to her ear." Tell you what, I am going to turn my back and let you walk out of here, I want to see if you can survive." I walk out of the room only to feel the wind move around me. I walk up the stairs and see only Damon sitting in the living room.

"Just to let you know, that bitch is crazy. I need a drink; inflicting pain on someone is thirsty work." I pour myself a drink and down it before pouring another one.

"Not mad because she brought up the fact that you are into Klaus are you? Sorry, couldn't help but over hear." Damon says with a victorious smile. I let out a smile laugh and shack my head.

"Do you ever think that maybe Elena would have been happier if you and the brooding beauty never came into her life?"

"Are you trying to make me mad? My emotions are just fine. I love that girl downstairs, I hate you. I know how I am feeling."

I walk over to him and straddle his lap. He hesitantly put his hands on my hips and looks up at me.

"You want to know the sad thing, it was never real. The sire bond made her love you. As soon as her switch is flipped back on, she will run right into your brothers arms. That is the things around here isn't it, no one ever picks you, it is and will always be Stefan." I run my fingers throw his hair and watch his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"She is gone," Stefan comes in and says.

"What?"

"Oh, did I not lock the cell back. Whoops," I say as I get off of Damon's lap. "Sorry. Have fun trying to catch the bitch. Sure hope there are no werewolves out, it is a full moon."

I walk right out the door and into the woods. Maybe I can find her before they do.

**AN: Bad Bella! I love it! R&R!**

**Laster Baby!**

**Mel**


	8. The Vail

**AN: *Pokes head out from behind Kol and Jasper* I know, I know! It has been way to long since I last updated and for that I am SO SORRY! (Writers block in a bitch!) I promise to try and update more often. This chapter isn't Beta-ed yet so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**I own nothing but really want Kol and Jasper tied up to my bed for my own twisted fun.**

**BPOV** **(Time Skip- The spell)**

I hate the fact that I am down in this damn boiler room/cave place with fucking Katarina and Bonnie. We are waiting for the veil to be dropped and I need to find Kol.

"There, it's done, the veil is down, half way anyway." Bonnie tells me. A genuine smile creeps across my face as I look around. I don't see anyone here.

There is a noise that sounds like falling rocks down the "hall" a little ways. Katarina looks at me and then at Bonnie.

"I would go look but I'm kinda linked to her, so why don't you be a doll and go see who it is?" the bitch vampire says.

I roll my eyes and go toward the noise. It is too dark for me to really see much of anything, but I can still hear the rocks falling. A blur shoots out in front of me and grabs me from behind. I grab the persons left arm and pull it behind their back.

"I forgot how well I have thought you to fight." I hear a familiar voice say.

"Kol?" I squeak out. He turns around slowly and my heart stops. A breathtakingly beautiful smile spreads across her face. He grabs my face and pulls me into a passionate kiss. We lose ourselves for a moment and then, very reluctantly, pull away.

"Your back." I say to him still trying to catch my breathe.

"Not yet, we need to find my witch and get her to do a spell to keep me here. Bonnie is going to only keep the young Gilbert here." Kol tells me and I see red. I knew this was going to happen.

"OK, where is she, we only have about 24 hours." I tell him.

"Luckily she is right here in the falls. She is staying in the Mystic Hotel, bring her to the Grill, I need to go and find my sister." He gives me another kiss and leaves. I smile to myself and head back to the witch.

"Well, what was it?" Katarina asks.

"My husband; it seems that he thinks I'm going to be portrayed by the young witch here." I point to Bonnie as her breathing gets shallow.

"Sorry, but I can't let that psychopath loose again. I know I said I would but if I have to choose between him and Jer, it won't be him." Bonnie starts speaking in Latin and black veins start to run up her arm.

"It really is too bad." I blur over to her just as she finished but before I can snap her neck; she falls to the ground. The look of lifelessness in her eyes brings a smile to my face.

"What the hell? I'm going to be on the run for all eternity now!" Katarina screams.

"Like I care! Now, I need to go and talk to someone about keeping my husband here." I blur out and run to the Mystic Hotel and pray that the witch is still here. I stand outside for a moment and can sense power coming from one of the rooms. I walk up to room number 13, appropriate, and knock. The witch that opens the door shocks me. Lucy steps out of the room and leans against the doorframe.

"Hello Lucy, long time; no see." I give her a quick hug. I grab her hand and we walk out to look for Kol.

We pull into the parking lot of the grill and started to walk into the bar. Jasper, Bekah and Matt where in there arguing over God knows what when I whistle this high pitched sound to get their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt but have you seen Kol, he told me to meet him here." I ask them like it happened every day.

"No, he hasn't been here. Wait, does that mean the vail is lifted?" Bek says with hope in her eyes.

"Only half way, but I kinda need him here so we can finish this." I tell them as the door opens to the grill. I turn around expecting to see Kol but that is not who walks in.

"Oh fuck." I say, with just a touch of fear.

"Who the hell is that?" Matt asks.

"That is my ex-boyfriend Alexander. We need to leave, and we need to leave NOW." Bekah says.

"I don't think you are going anywhere Bex. In fact, I think you and Bella need to stay right where you are." Alexander says. Jasper lets out a low warning growl but it does not faze Alexander.

"Cheating on me Bex? I should have known you never loved me."

"Alexander, so nice to see you. What has it been, a few hundred years?" I walk around to his other side to get his attention on me. He follows me around knowing I'm his biggest threat, but obviously, he has no idea about the Major.

"Isabella, how wonderful to see you; where is Kol? I could kill all of you and still have time to take out as many vampires as I can before I have to go back." He grabs me by my throat and slams me into the closest wall. I try to pry his hand from my neck but can't do it.

I hear a growl get louder and Jasper grabs Alexander by his shoulder. He spins him around and puts his hands around Alexander's throat. Jasper eyes were jet black and no white could be seen. I rub my neck and send a sadistic smile his way.

"Alexander, I would like you to meet my brother for all intense and purposes, Major Jasper Whitlock. I do believe you have just pissed him off but talking to Bekah like you did and putting your hands on me. Enjoy hell you son of a bitch." I tell him.

"He can break my neck all he wants but I will be back, I won't stay dead here forever."

"You may not stay dead but at least I can kill you for a while." Major growls and rips Alexander's throat out before snapping him neck for good measure. His body falls to the ground and doesn't move. Jasper throws the heart down and walks over to me. His eyes are starting to go back to the beautiful shade of blue I have grown used to.

"You ok sis?" He asks checking my neck. The hands prints are already starting to fade away.

"Yeah, I think I'm ok; thanks. Now, I need to find Kol before it's too late." I give Jasper a kiss on the cheek and grab Lucy's hand. I get out to the sidewalk and look around. I see two more figures coming over to us and just know they are also hunters.

"Lucy, get into your car and go. I will find you when I can. Please go and find Kol, when or if you find him, call me." I push her towards the car and walk over to the hunters.

"Hello boys, what can I do you for?" I ask in my most innocent voice. They give each other a look and turn back to me.

"We are looking for some people, maybe you can help us. By the way, my name is Connor and this is Vaughn." He reached out his black gloved hand for me to shake. I take it and instantly know that vervain in on it but I don't flinch.

"Of course, who are you looking for?" I ask. He looks at his gloved hand that is still holding mine with a look of surprise. It is smoking but I haven't pulled my hand away.

"Nice trick, by the way. Vervain doesn't affect those who have built up a tolerance for it. Now, who are you looking for?" I pull him closer as Vaughn moves to get behind me. I shake my head at how transparent they are. I pull Connor closer and knee him in the gut and then extend my leg behind me and kick Vaughn in the stomach. With them both on the ground I blur away from them.

"I would love to stay and kick your asses but I have a husband to find. If you are still around when I find him, I will gladly give you a fight."

I start to run and can't find anything or anyone at the mansion or any of the houses around us. I have no idea where the hell he is but he needs to show up soon. I hear my phone go off and look to see a message from Lucy.

_Found Kol, meet us at the cemetery by the Wickery Bridge._

I run as fast as I can to get there. _Please if there is a God let this work._

**AN: There you have it folks! What do you think should happen next? Just to let everyone know, I am also writing a colabo with thatpanicgirle called 'The Journal'. Of course it is a crossover fic, but with a twist. It deals with Twilight/Supernatural/Vampire Diaries. I know crazy shit but so worth checking out. Catch ya later!**

**Later's Baby!**

**Mel**


	9. Guess Whose Back?

**AN: Guess whose back! Sorry it took so long but this arm stuff was not joke. I am updating all of my stories so this will be a fun not!**

**I own nothing but god do I wish Kol and Damon were mine.**

**BPOV**

I ran as fast as I could to the cemetery and look for the old bridge. As soon as I find it is see Lucy setting things but that wasn't what caught my eye. The thing that caught my eye was the beautiful man standing beside her.

"Kol," I say barely above a whisper. He snaps his head up and looks straight at me. The smile that graces that sexy face almost knocks me to my knees. I take of running again and jump into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. He crashes his lips to mine and we get lost in the moment. We pull back a few moments later and he presses his forehead to mine.

"Is it really you? Please tell me you're real," I plead with him.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm really here but if we do not hurry, I won't be here for long." He drags me over to the alter that Lucy has set up and we wait for her to tell us what is next.

"Glad to see that you have joined us Isa, can we get things started?" Lucy said. We give her a small nod and she proceeds with the spell. She holds up a dagger a takes my right hand and cuts across my palm and does the same to Kol's left. She places our hands together and lets the blood flow into a chalice. With our hands still over the cup, she starts chanting in Latin. She throws some herbs and salt in as the flames from the thirteen candles around us begin to flicker. She removes our hands and the cup begins to smoke and bubble. As the wind picks up, the candle flame grows the blood begins to calm down.

"How many times do I have to kill you?" We hear someone scream from behind us. I turn around and see Jeremy Gilbert running towards us. He has a cross bow loaded with stakes and starts shooting. He hits Kol with a few but they don't even faze him. I blur behind him and snap his neck. I see that damn ring on his finger and know the Bennett witch saved his ass.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Kol snorts and comes over to me. He pulls me to him and kisses the top of my head. We look over to Lucy as everything just stops. The flames go out, the wind stops and the blood stops boiling and smoking.

"Done. Now all that needs to be done is for Kol to drink the blood. After that he will be here after the veil is put back up." She hands him the cup and steps back. He holds the seasoned blood in his hands and gives me a sexy wink. As he turns the cup to his lips and drinks heavily. As he finishes it, his eyes roll into the back of his head and he hits the ground.

"What the hell Lucy! What did you do to him?" I kneel down beside him and push some of his hair out of the way.

"He will sleep for a few hours; I promise Isa he will be fine," Lucy assures me. I give her a small nod and a smile. I look over at Gilbert and needed to figure out what to do with him.

"What about him?" Lucy asks as if reading my mind.

"I hate when you do that; it is just creepy. To answer your question, I have no idea. I may take him to the home and have some fun for what he and his sister did. You know, send a message. Show them what pain I went through this last few months." I give her a wicked smile. I send a text to Bekah and tell her to come pick up Jeremy.

I pick Kol up and head back to the mansion and up to our room. I gently place him on the bed and look at him closely. I have missed him so much and now I have him back. I place a kiss on his head and go to take a shower once I am sure that he isn't going anywhere.

I turn the water to as hot as it would go and strip off my clothes. I step in under the hot water and let it relax my muscles. I just stand there and think about how close I truly came to losing him for good. I can't stop the sob that breaks through my chest. I fall to the shower floor and bring my knees up to my chest. I have no idea how long I sit there but I notice the water is starting to get cold. I stand up and wash my hair and body and step out of the shower. I grab a fluffy towel and wrap it around me so I can get out of the steamy bathroom. As I walk out of the room, I notice Kol is no longer on the bed where I laid him. I throw on some yoga pants and a razor back tank top.

I start searching the house and find what I was looking for in the kitchen. He was standing there, drinking a blood bag in nothing but a pair on low riding sleep pants. His lean but strong body on full display and I have truly missed it.

"Sweetheart, I think you have drool on your chin," Kol says stepping around the kitchen island. He slowly walks up to me and kisses me with nothing but passion and hunger. I run my hands up his naked chest and lase my fingers through his hair. The last thought I had before he runs me upstairs to our room _I don't know how I ever lived without him._

**AN: He is back everyone! R&R**

**Later's Baby!**

**Mel**


End file.
